It is well known to splice (i.e. connect) electrical wires by placing them within a connector and then permanently deforming the connector by mechanical pressure--see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,788 to Siden. If the electrical wires so spliced are to be used in a corrosive, moist or hazardous environment, it is desirable to provide an environmental seal in association with the pressure connector in order to maintain an acceptable electrical connection between the electrical wires.
Such environmental seals are known and include, for example, a special box which is designed to house the wire splice. In practice, however, the special box does not provide a hermetic seal; ultimately, moisture and/or other foreign substances may permeate the special box and induce corrosion within the wire splice.
Other known environmental seals include a method of covering the spliced wires with a silicone grease. The silicone grease, however, is unsatisfactory since it can coat apparatus that should remain clean, and is displaced by vibration.
Environmental seals further include a crimp splicer wherein there is an associated insulating heat shrinkable sleeve which is adapted to retain a crimp barrel therein. In practice, the heat shrinkable sleeve may be shrunk down around the barrel and electrical wires in order to protect the splice from the environment. In some cases, however, it is disadvantageous or even prohibited, to employ a heating unit to heatshrink the sleeve.